Magnus and Alec: Marriage
by fandom.bookworm24
Summary: Magnus and Alec get married and go on a honeymoon... Nothing M-Rated though so... sorry people who are into that I hate summaries, I am terrible at making people want to read my stories with them but oh well


**So, this is going to be a ONE OR TWO chapter fic. MAGNUS AND ALEC ARE GETTING MARRIED! I'm thinking one chapter for marriage and one chapter for the honeymoon.**

**I don't know all the vow and stuff so im just going to kind of skip to the "I do's"**

**Okay? Okay. READ BELOW!**

_**THEY ARE HAVING A MUNDANE WEDDING because I don't know how shadowhunter weddings work... Sorry**_

_Magnus PoV_

I am getting married right now. I am nearly shaking with nervousness and excitement. Alec looks simply gorgeous in the black suit he is wearing. He his holding my hands and looking at me with a look full of love and anticipation.

"Do you, Magnus Bane, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister finally asks

"I do," I say, smiling slightly.

"And do you, Alec Lightwood, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," he says, his voice thick with emotion.

"You may kiss the groom," the minister and we kiss.

That was the best kiss I've ever had and I've done a lot of kissing. We break apart and Alec is smiling so widely I wonder if it hurts. He looks so handsome like that, happy and smiling. I'm sure that I'm smiling just as big, too.

We were engaged for a year before getting married; Alec was the one who proposed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Alec and I were going on a picnic. We walked to the park and found our favorite spot under the big oak tree. Before we sat down, Alec touched my elbow so I would turn and look at him. _

_"Um, I've been wanting to do this for a while and this seemed like a good time." Alec says. _

He isn't doing what I think he is doing is he? _I think as he stands with his hands shoved in his pockets. Alec pulls one hand out of his pocket and he has a little black box in his hand._

_I cover my mouth with my hand as he bends on one knee, box open, looking up at me with his wide, alluring eyes. The ring inside is a simple silver band with a bright blue gem in the middle, the color of Alec's eyes._

_"Magnus Bane, You know that I love you, but what you don't know is I love you enough that even though I know I won't be here for the rest of your life, I want to marry you and make you mine for the rest of my mortal lifetime. So, will you marry me, Magnus?_

_I am unable to speak so I just frantically move my head up and down, squinting a little, trying not to cry. His whole body visibly relaxes at my answer. I am still standing there with my hand over my mouth when he smiles. That shakes me out of my shock and I tackle him in a hug, making him fall back on the blanket that we laid out earlier. _

_"Yes, yes, yes" I whisper and kiss him with as much emotion possible. It isn't a desperate kiss, it is sweet and loving and long. He hugs me back while I lie on top of him, a few tears slipping out of the corners of my eyes. I stop kissing him just to look at him, the tears leaving two spots on his gray shirt._

_His hands are in my hair and he is kissing me again, rolling us over so he is the one on top of me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Alec PoV_

After the wedding, everyone goes their separate ways. It was only Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Mom, and Tessa and Jem. We leave for the honeymoon tomorrow morning.

The moment we get home, Magnus basically attacks me, whispering quiet _I love you's _in between kisses, his hands roaming all over my body, never stopping in one place for more than a few seconds. He has me pinned against the wall, his hands edging my jacket off of my shoulders and dropping it to the floor. He kisses my neck roughly and I tilt my head back against the wall to give him room, gasping at the sensation. I push him backwards towards the bedroom, but he hits the closed door instead. I don't do anything about it, I just pull his jacket off too and then Magnus opens the door and we stumble into the room.

He has me against a wall again and his hands have untucked my shirt and are slowly smoothing over my chest, back and torso. While he works my tie and the buttons of my shirt, I am busy kissing and sucking on his neck. When Magnus finally has my shirt off, he pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me, his knees straddling my waist. He slides his hands from my stomach to my chest until he gets to my head, then he places one hand in my hair and the other goes behind my neck. I watch him as he lowers his head to my chest, then kisses a trail to my neck. The warlock stays there for a while and my hands are everywhere, his back, his hair, his neck, his shoulders.

He moves to my ear, then finally my mouth again. We kiss again and again, each time getting more desperate, like we can't get enough of each other. Both of us have slowly been peeling off the layers until we are just in our belt and pants.

I flip us over so I am on top of him.

_Magnus PoV_

Now I am under Alec and he is latched on to my neck, kissing and sucking, surely leaving a mark there. A pair of hands slowly edge downward towards my belt buckle. After the belt is off everything just gets better from there.

**A/N**

**Okay yes they did the do...**

**Next chapter is the honeymoon.. I don't really know where its'sgoing to be yet but I'm thinking Maybe Greece or something...**

**I need suggestions but nothing cliché**

**Okay yes they did the dirty**


End file.
